


Page After Page

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Woz is the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Sougo just wants to know what’s in that book.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Page After Page

Sougo wanted to see what was in the book. He didn’t want to know everything about his future, but a little taste might be nice. He might even be able to skip some embarrassing defeat in the future. 

But Woz was very protective of the tome. He dodged away whenever Sougo reached for it, turning his back whenever Sougo tried to get a look at the pages.

Asking directly had only led to definitive rejections from Woz. It wouldn’t be “proper” and it would “interfere too much with the timeline.” As if the timeline hadn’t already be turned on it’s head multiple times. 

It was odd, the man was usually so willing to do anything for Sougo, but when it came to the book he continuously drew a hard line. He wouldn’t even let Sougo near enough to touch the cover. 

But Sougo was not the type to just accept no for an answer. How was he supposed to be king if he couldn't even bend the will of his own prophet?

He couldn’t ask Tsukuyomi or Geiz to help, not directly. Them finding out too much about the book might jeopardize his future as king. But they were still useful. 

“I think Woz is hiding something,” Sougo had told Tsukuyomi. 

“He’s always been hiding stuff,” she’d replied, “He only ever tells us exactly as much as he wants us to know. Nothing more or less.”

“But the whole White Woz thing.” Sougo'd pressed on stubbornly. “If there one alternate version there could be more. There could even be a Woz from a timeline where I’m a good king.”

Tsukuyomi hadn’t looked impressed but he’d continued pestering her until she agreed to help with his plan. His plan being for her to corner Woz and yell questions at him until he broke down. 

It wasn’t a sophisticated plan but it wasn’t supposed to be. It was merely a distraction. And Tsukuyomi didn’t seem to question how ineffective it was. It almost stung how little she thought of his strategic skill, but he shrugged it off. He had decades to prove himself worthy of following. 

With his distraction in place, Sougo lay in wait. Eventually Woz showed up to the shop again, yet another busted clock in his hands.As soon as he’d handed it off to Sougo’s uncle, Tsukuyomi pounced. She was an intimidating woman when she went all out. She was able to back Woz into a corner quickly. Unfortunately, the whole time the book was held tightly to Woz’s chest as he grew more and more alarmed at the onslaught of questions. 

Sougo intervened, playing the good cop as they’d planned. Woz still didn’t loosen his grip on the book even as Sougo soothed him, pressing close and sliding his arms around Woz’s shoulders. If anything, he wrapped even tighter around it as Sougo tried to worm his way past Woz's defenses. 

Eventually he had to give in and accept that Woz wasn’t about let down his guard with that approach. No, one person wouldn’t be enough to get what he wanted. 

Sougo thanked Tsukuyomi for her invaluable help already planning his next attempt. 

The next time they cornered Woz they brought in Geiz. He’d needed much less convincing that Tsukuyomi had, but he was also significantly less intimidating. This time Sougo pretended to be interested in the scarf. It was a deadly weapon and neither of the others seemed to know where it came from. Maybe it would be a useful addition to one of their arsenals, Sougo had argued. He doubted it would, but they seemed more than willing to try. 

The next time Woz showed up at the shop, he couldn’t even get to Junichiro before the two started interrogating him, jerking him back and forth. 

It was the quickest of moments, Woz dropped the book down on the table as he tugged his scarf out of Geiz’s hands, his head was turned arguing with Tsukuyomi about how he was the only one that could use it. 

Sougo pounced, sweeping the book up and sprinting up the stairs. It was heavy and the cover was soft under his hands. He hoped it was leather and not anything more morbid. 

As soon as he was out of sight, he cracked the book open finding the binding to be stiffer than he’d expected, warmer too. The first page he saw wasn’t in any language he could understand. It was covered random symbols and a couple rough sketches. 

Why had Woz been so worried about him stumbling across an unreadable book? There had to be something else about the book that made it so worth protecting. 

Sougo ran a finger over the drawings trying to figure out what had marked up the pages. Before he could piece together any useful information, he heard a strangled noise from the floor below and the commotion stopped. 

“Where is it?” Woz’s was yelling, his usual confidence replaced with raw fear. “Where is it? What are you doing to me?”

Sougo backed into his room as loud footsteps approached the foot of the stairs. He tried to shut his door, but Woz’s hand grabbed it at the last moment, pushing it back open with surprising strength. 

“My Demon Lord,” he asked, bowing his head respectfully even as he forced himself into Sougo’s room, “Please give that back to me. You don’t understand what you’re doing.”

Sougo did have a pretty good idea what he was doing though.It hadn't been something he'd expected, but he could put two and two together.He ran his fingers over the open pages and Woz stumbled forward, legs buckling.He was only saved from falling by grabbing onto Sougo's desk. 

“My lord, please,” Woz gasped as Sougo squeezed the binding gently. He was still smiling and bowing his head respectfully, but his voice was shaking. 

More footstep came up the stairs and Tsukuyomi and Geiz appeared in the doorway behind Woz. Sougo quickly hid the book behind his back, plastering an innocent smile over his face. 

“Is everything alright?” Geiz said, glaring as Woz, “He freaked out, so he let him go.”

“Everything’s fine,” Sougo said, doing his best to sound causal. “I guess the plan didn’t work after all.”

“Plan?” Woz’s expression was as dark as Sougo had ever seen it. He squeezed the book behind his back, glaring at Woz in an attempt to keep him quiet. 

Woz twitched slightly and he closed his mouth, eyes still burning in anger. 

“What a waste of time,” Geiz said, immediately turning to go back downstairs. Tsukuyomi seemed less convinced, her gaze wandering between the two men, but didn't press.She followed Geiz after a brief moment, and Sougo quickly closed the door behind her. 

As he turned back to his prophet, Woz made another grab at the book. Sougo squeezed the book, fingernails digging into the cover.Woz stumbled, falling to the ground in front of Sougo. 

“You’re not human,” Sougo said. 

Woz looked up, hair falling in his eyes. “No, my lord.”

Sougo continued running his hand over the cover of the book taking note of the ways Woz’s body reacted to different touches.Stroking the spine made Woz’s back arch and rifling the pages made him throw his head back. A flush was starting to spread over Woz's face as Sougo continued his careful experiments.

“Is this your real body?” Sougo asked opening the book again looking down at the random scribbles with newfound interest. 

“Yes,” Woz was breathing like someone who’d just run a marathon. He started to pull himself to his feet and Sougo could see how much he was shaking. 

Interesting, Sougo thought as he ran a page between two fingers watching Woz’s face as his eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip. 

“It seems like you’re enjoying me handling you,” Sougo said, “Why hide this if you like it so much?”

“It only feels good because you’re being so gentle my lord,” Woz said. He was standing upright, but barely. Sougo could see his knuckles turning white as he held onto the desk for support. “And it would be very dangerous to tell potential enemies how... fragile my real body is. Those rebels can’t be trusted with that sort of information.” 

It was a fair point, but that’s not what Sougo wanted to focus on. He wanted to test the limit of his new power over Woz. 

“So you can experience pain this way too.” He bent the corner of a page, pressing a crease into the fold. Woz’s knees gave out under him and he slumped against the desk whimpering.Tears filled his eyes as he looked up. 

Sougo immediately regretted the test, quickly smoothing out the fold. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He patted the page gently. 

Woz wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to collect himself again.“I can handle the pain, my lord. I’m quite used to it.”

Sougo flinched at the statement. He tried to distract himself for the knowledge of what his former self had done by flipping through more pages of the book. It didn’t help. The more pages he saw the more he noticed little imperfections. Creases, tears, even a couple noticeably burned pages. 

When he noticed a page that had been jaggedly torn near in half, he had to shut the book. As the tome smacked shut, Woz’s head lolled down weakly. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Woz’s looked up expression blank. It didn’t seem like anyone had asked him that question before. Certainly not Oma-Z. 

“I’m not sure,” Woz said slowly, as if scared to see Sougo’s reaction. 

“Okay.” Sougo closed the book and extended it out to Woz. 

Woz paused for barley a second before jumping forward and tugging the book away like he was expecting Sougo to go back on his offer. As soon as the book was out of Sougo’s hands Woz pulled it close to his chest. Sougo noticed Woz’s thumb running back and forth over the cover. He seemed much calmer now. 

Sougo almost wanted to go back on his word and force Woz to give him the book again, but he restrained himself. He couldn’t afford to lose Woz’s trust. 

Voices came from downstairs. Uncle had found the clock Woz had left downstairs. 

“You should go deal with that,” Sougo offered. 

Woz bowed and immediately headed downstairs, book still pressed tight to his chest. 

...

Woz was getting more comfortable, Sougo noticed. He was almost getting along with Geiz and Tsukuyomi. And he was getting more careless with his book. 

Sougo hadn’t said anything since the he’d first learned Woz’s true nature, but he thought about it constantly. Woz being so weak under his hands had been... intense. It’d given him a rush in a way he’d never experienced before. 

And it was so tempting to see that book just sitting on his kitchen table. All he had to do was reach out and stroke the leather cover and Woz would be falling apart for him again. 

He restrained himself, barely. He had to remind himself that the others couldn’t know about the book. Especially not Geiz. They’d reached a tentative truce, but Sougo knew better than to turn his back on someone like that. 

Unfortunately, Sougo didn’t even consider that the others had noticed Woz’s comfort just as much as he did. 

Woz was sitting around enjoying another dinner with them when Tsukuyomi causally reached over and picked up the book. 

Woz nearly jumped out his chair, but Sougo tugged him back down.

“Is something wrong?” his uncle said, oblivious as ever. 

Woz gritted his teeth and sat back down. Sougo could see the tension in his shoulders as he picked up his utensils again.

“Nothing, I just wanted to make sure Tsukuyomi was careful with that book. It’s a family heirloom,” Woz said, smiling tightly. His hands shook as Tsukuyomi opened the book. 

“Oh, how old is it?” Junichiro was on his feet, peering over Tsukuyomi’s shoulder. 

Woz looked over at Sougo desperately, but there was nothing he could do. Pulling the book away now would alert Tsukuyomi that it was important. 

“Only around fifty years.” Woz looked back over to Junichiro. “We’re not entirely sure when it was made.”

Junichiro leaned down, running a page between his fingers. “It’s still in pretty good shape,” he said as Woz turned bright red. 

“Thank you.” Woz’s voice was strained as he continued to force himself to smile. “I’m doing my best to preserve it. So if I could just-“

“If you wanna preserve it so bad then why do you carry it around?” Geiz interrupted rudely. He was smirking at Woz as Junichiro turned to him. 

“That’s a good question. It’d probably be safer in a climate controlled environment.”

“He’s digitizing it,” Sougo said. He shot a glare at Geiz. “And I’m helping.”

“Oh that’s so nice of you.” Junichiro let go of the page and Woz relaxed slightly. Not completely, because Tsukuyomi was still holding the book open. 

“You know I think I might have a book on book preservation,” Junichiro continued, “Hold on a moment.”

The second Uncle was out of the room, Geiz jumped up and yanked the book away from Tsukuyomi. 

“So whar’s in this thing anyway?” he asked rifling through the pages roughly. 

Woz covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hide his uneven breathing. 

Geiz rolled his eyes. “Yeah I didn’t expect you to tell me.”

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t be so rough with that,” Sougo said. 

“Or what?” Geiz snapped the book shut with a loud bang and Woz’s whole body jerked roughly. 

“It’s just not very nice.” Sougo was trying very hard not to look at Woz, but he could see Tsukuyomi and Geiz we’re both staring at the prophet. 

“I just get terribly upset to see My Demon Lord’s property get treated with such disrespect,” Woz said. Sougo turned to see a thin sheen of sweat forming on Woz’s brow. 

Woz looked at him, dark eyes pleading silently. Sougo didn’t know how to respond.He’d told the others that the book was useless, filled with incomprehensible scribbles. He couldn’t find a good reason to take the book from her without admitting he’d lied. 

We promise we’ll be gentle,” Tsukuyomi said as she grabbed the book away from Geiz. She patted the cover in a way that was clearly sarcastic, but Woz immediately started to relax. 

There was also maybe a part of Sougo that didn’t want to take the book back. He watched Woz hands trembling as Tsukuyomi opened the book gently, fingers ghosting across the opening page. Maybe that small part of Sougo was enjoying this. Enjoying the way Woz was biting his lip to hide whimpers as Tsukuyomi turned the pages with exaggerated delicacy. 

Geiz was hovering over Tsukuyomi’s shoulder now, hands behind his back as he glared at the pages. 

“I guess you were right,” Tsukuyomi said, “This is all nonsense scribbling.”

She flipped farther in the book and pressed the pages down as a soft whine escaped Woz’s mouth. 

“Stop complaining,” Geiz snapped seemingly completely oblivious to what was happening. 

Woz glared at Geiz, but the man just ignored him. 

“Hey, wait this looks kind of familiar,” Tsukuyomi gestured at Sougo. “Come look at this.”

He stood and reluctantly moved over to see what she was pointing at.It looked like a drawing of a battle, but it was rough with so few details. 

“Is this the build symbol?” Geiz said pointing to one of the figures on the page. 

“I don’t think so,” Tsukuyomi said, “but who do you think this is supposed to be?”

Sougo looked down at the figure she was pointing at. He was sure there was something she’d noticed, but he didn’t care. He leaned over Tsukuyomi, fingers coming to rest on the pages gently. 

He watched Woz through his eyelashes as he traced the drawing carefully. 

Woz was slowly burying into his scarf, face flushing. Sougo swore he could feel Woz trembling through the book. 

“I don’t think it means anything,” Sougo said. He slid his hand over the page, fingers sliding along the crease between pages. 

Woz moaned into his scarf, eyes squeezing shut. 

“I can’t seem to find it anywhere,” Junichiro said as he wandered back into the room. “Sorry about that kid.”

Sougo and Geiz both jerked upright, reluctantly going back to their chairs trying to avoid acting guilty. 

“That’s fine,” Woz said as he snatched the book back. He placed it firmly in his lap, shaking hand resting on the cover. “I know how to take care of it.”

The rest of the dinner was nearly silent. Sougo normally would have forced conversation, but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He couldn’t get the image of Woz’s falling apart under his fingers out of his mind. It was so tempting to reach over to Woz and grab the book again. Maybe even tease the book under the table while Woz was forced to remain silent. 

He restrained himself. After dinner, Woz took his leave as normal, barely able to extract himself from a conversation about book preservation with Junichiro. 

Sougo already knew he’d come to regret the digitizing lie as he went up to his bedroom. He supposed it was time to do enough research to deal with his uncle's questions. 

“Why did you do that?” 

Sougo jumped. Woz was sitting on his bed, expression dark. The book was tucked against his chest tightly as he stared down Sougo. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sougo felt himself far more occupied with the fact that Woz was in his bed. It’d be so easy to just push him down. Woz would probably just go along with it. 

But he forced himself to focus on talking down Woz first. 

“I couldn’t let them know something was wrong.”

Woz looked unimpressed. “You only made it worse.”

"You enjoyed it."

It was a gamble.Sougo wasn't sure about anything Woz related.The gamble paid off this time though.Woz turned bright red and looked away. 

"Of course I enjoyed the way you touched me, my lord," Woz said through gritted teeth, "but those rebels. They had no right."

"So you didn't enjoy it at all?" Sougo said.He stepped forward and tugged at the book. Woz let him have it with no resistance.Just that fact made Sougo's heart race. 

"Of course not." Woz wouldn't meet Sougo's eyes as he said it."You are my only lord, I would never-"

"I'm not mad." Sougo stroked the book's spine as he cut Woz off."You can admit it."

Woz shivered as Sougo's fingers explored his real body."It might have felt... nice," Woz said, twisting his hands in his scarf, "but that doesn't mean anything.I'm still yours."

"Of course you are." Sougo stopped messing with the book and switched to running his fingers through Woz's hair.Woz was just as responsive to the touch as he'd been with the book.He leaned into Sougo's hand, eyes closing. 

It was too much.Sougo had been holding back, but seeing Woz so worked up and so obedient stirred heat in his stomach and he gave in. 

"Lie down," he ordered. 

Woz nodded and moved to lie back on the bed with just enough speed that Sougo could tell he wasn't the only one that had been waiting for this. 

Woz arched, face twisting in pain and Sougo realized he was clutching the book hard enough to cause pain.He relaxed his grip and settled down next to Woz on the bed. 

He opened the book and used one hand to play with the pages and the other to slowly start unbuttoning Woz’s coat. 

Woz lay back making a series of soft noises. Unlike in front of the others, he was practically melting under Sougo’s hands. It made his chest feel warm and tight as he watched how easily Woz gave himself. 

Woz’s coat wasn’t so easy though. There seemed to be endless buttons and they were difficult to undo one handed.

“I can do it,” Woz said between quiet moans.

“Be my guest.” 

Woz started undoing buttons with lightning speed even as his hands shook. Sougo watched enraptured as Woz’s clothes fell off leaving him shirtless on the bed. 

Sougo’s was frozen with the sight of it. He knew this is what he’d wanted, but it was so surreal to see it happen. 

He placed the book on Woz’s stomach before sliding his body next to the man. He ran his hand over Woz’s chest moving between his bare skin and the book slowly. 

“So who did you prefer?” Sougo whispered against Woz’s neck. “When they touching you, which felt better?”

“You, of course.”

Sougo laughed and bit down on roughly. Woz whimpered. 

“Besides me. Did you prefer Tsukuyomi being gentle or Geiz being rough.”

“I don’t know.” Woz’s voice was shaking. He was lying, but Sougo couldn’t quite firgure out why. 

“Do you need to see more?” Sougo traced patterns into the cover of the book. “I could always give it back to them.”

Woz shuddered. Sougo couldn’t tell if it was fear or arousal. “Please, my lord. I promise that I’d never give myself to either of them.”

“I believe you,” Sougo said. He continued pressing kisses against Woz’s neck in an attempt to placate him. “But if you had to pick?”

“I... I don’t know.”

Woz was getting more nervous. Which wasn’t ideal. Sougo was trying to gain his trust not push him away. 

“I’ll drop it for now,” Sougo said with a sigh.

He did want to see more though. Maybe he’d get to the point of trusting the rebels one day. Trust them enough to let them play with Woz the way he was now. The thought alone made his cock twitch. 

For now, he shifted, sliding between Woz’s legs. He massaged the man’s thighs and Woz rolled his hips up a hazy smile crossing his face. His hands went to his belt, undoing it quickly.

Sougo let him, opening the book and flipping through the pages slowly, taking time to examine each one with his hands, stroking the rough paper and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he turned the pages. 

Woz was writhing on the bed, pants left half undone as his hands tangled in Sougo’s sheets and he moaned loudly.Sougo grabbed Woz’s scarf and forced it over Woz’s mouth. He didn't want the others to overhear this and he definitely didn't want to be interrupted. 

Woz seemed to understand what Sougo wanted because he grabbed the scarf, muffling his cries as he continued to writhe. 

Sougo’s cock was straining against his pants as he watched, but he was too enraptured by the sight to deal with it. His touches grew rougher against the pages, but Woz didn’t seem to mind. If anything he was getting more and more worked up. Sougo twisted one of the pages as roughly as he could without damaging it and Woz arched, going silent. 

He was completely undone at this point. It wasn't only his face that was flushed, the red spread down his chest.Sweat clung to Woz's hair plastering it to his forehead and tears were starting to slide down his cheeks.

"Do you want to cum?" Sougo asked.He'd wanted it to come off as suave and controlled, but he found his own voice shaking. 

Woz nodded as he pulled the scarf from his mouth."Yes, my lord.Please, let me."

"I don't know how," Sougo said, beginning to flip through pages again, "I've never jacked off a book before."

"I... I can... can show you."

Sougo looked down a Woz, rasing his eyebrow."You want to put on a show for me?"

Woz swallowed, nodding slowly. 

"You better not just take this and teleport away," Sougo warned handing the book over. 

Woz nodded again immediately closing the book most of the way.He very deliberately placed his fingers at the corner of the binding and slid his finger back and forth over the pages.

Sougo watched at the muscles in Woz's stomach tightened with the gentle touches.He wasn't just satisfied with watching though, as beautiful as the sight might be.He undid Woz's pants pulling out his throbbing cock. 

Woz's hands stilled as he looked at Sougo with confusion."Did you want me to stop, my lord?"

"No," Sougo said hand wrapping around Woz's cock, squeezing tightly."Keep going. I'm just helping."

"Of course my lord," Woz said head falling back onto the bed as his long fingers continued to play with the book. 

Sougo undid his own pants as he pumped Woz’s cock. He kept his gaze fixed on Woz's face as he rubbed himself against Woz unsteadily. 

Woz didn’t seem bothered by the uneven pace. He was starting to moan, bucking up against Sougo’s hand. 

Sougo vaguely remembered something about needing to be quiet, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was the way that Woz was thrusting against him, whispered pleas and prayers as Sougo pressed their cocks together. 

All the teasing had clearly done it's job because that's all it took for Woz to come.Sougo wasn’t far behind as they both painted Woz’s chest with streaks of white. 

"What that a good enough show, my lord?" Woz said when they came back to their senses.His eyes were vacant, but he was smiling.It looked as if he was close to falling asleep where he lay.Sougo wondered if Woz even needed to sleep, but the post orgasm haze was keeping him from caring much. 

"Stupid question," Sougo said, hand running through Woz's sweat soaked curls gently. “Of course it was.” 

Sougo was glad he'd already been flushed from everything else because he could feel blood rushing to his face as Woz looked up at him completely wrecked and devoted to the point to delirium. 

"Perhaps." Woz laughed.It was odd.Not that Sougo had never heard him laugh before, but it had always been overconfident and showy.A laugh in the face of his opponent, more of a challenge than of actually humor. But with just the two of them, it was softer, warmer."You’re much different than I expected,” he said as he reached for tissues to clean his chest with. He seemed to already know where they were. 

When he was done, Sougo’s held Woz’s face in his hands, wiping tears from Woz’s cheeks.The man leaned into the touch, eyes closing as he sighed deeply. 

"Is that good?"

Woz's eyes shot opened. He looked confused, hands reaching for his book instinctively. “I’m not sure yet,” Woz said. 

Sougo handed the book back but he didn’t let go of it. He placed his palm flat on the cover as Woz rested in on his chest.Woz sighed in the same way he had when Sougo stroked his hair.Sougo wondered how human Woz really was as his thumb traced circles over the books cover. 

He had to be some sort of creation, but he looked so human.He'd felt so human against Sougo's mouth and between his legs.He acted like a human too. A strange human, but a human none the less. 

“Can you stay here tonight?” Sougo asked. 

"Not the whole night,” Woz answered quickly. He’d clearly expected the question because the answer was practiced. “But I can stay until you’re asleep.”

Sougo wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but the main thing he was feeling now was exhaustion. 

He pulled off his shirt and curled up against Woz’s chest. He could hear a clear heartbeat as he place his ear to Woz’s chest. And Woz’s chest rose and fell with regular breaths. 

It was odd, that a book would need air, but Sougo was comforted by it. 

He was also comforted by Woz’s fingers stroking through his hair as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
